Secrets
by Wuv
Summary: Hermione doesn't like keeping secrets from her best friends, but what would happen when they find out this paticular secret? One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, the Room of Requirement, or anything else that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

''Mmmmm...'' Hermione Granger sighed with contentment. She was lying on a soft mattress in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by soft down comforters, glowing red candles, and the arms of her lover. There was no finer place to be.

"My thoughts exactly, love." Draco Malfoy whispered, as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair. She snuggled closer as his arm tightened across her bare back.

'This is perfect.' Hermione thought to herself. 'This is my 7th year, I have the best boyfriend, the best friends...' At the thought of her friends, Harry and Ron, she frowned. She still hadn't told them about her relationship with Draco. Her best friends, from whom she'd never kept anything, save the Time Turner and Viktor Krum, were still in the dark about what she'd been hiding for the past 7 months.

"Uh oh." She blinked and saw Draco's gray eyes next to her nose. "You have that look. What are you thinking about?" He asked. Hermione sighed again, this time uncertainly. She moved slightly out of the circle of his arms, and turned away.

"Draco, when will I be able to tell Ron and Harry?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked, sitting up and wrapping a sheet around his bare shoulders.

"About us." She asked, joining him in sitting up and covering herself with a blanket. "I've never kept a secret from them. Well, except for that Time Turner in 3rd year..."

"You used a Time Turner?" Draco asked. Hermione grimaced.

"As I was saying, I haven't kept anything from them, especially something this big. They are getting suspiscious, since I've been disappearing every evening after supper for the past 7 months." It was Draco's turn to sigh.

"I don't know, Herm. You have no idea how much I'd love to tell you, go ahead, tell the world. But you know what will happen if you do. First, you know they'd love to kill me, and have me stuffed and mounted before I could explain myself." Hermione nodded at this. "And its not like I'm embarassed of you, which I'm not because I have Hogwarts' most beautiful and smartest witch all to myself..." Hermione blushed. " But if they know, someone will find out and tell my father. If this information gets to him without me doing the telling..." He shuddered at the thought. "I want to tell him, myself." He finished and poured himself a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. Hermione awkwardly patted his arm. He looked away for a moment, then back at Hermione, sitting next to him, clothed only with a vivid red blanket. Their gazes caught each other, and held. Draco smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. When am I going to tell him?" Hermione nodded slightly. "Well, it has to be soon. It's only a matter of time before I rip off all your clothes and ravish you on one of the house tables at breakfast. What better way for the wizarding world to find out that pretty boy and Death Eater poster child Draco Malfoy is in love with a Muggle-born witch, even one so well known as Hermione Granger? Especially if it's Hermione Granger." Hermione snickered at this. "But seriously, I will tell him soon. Easter is coming up. I'll go home for the week, and tell him then." Hermione smiled, pleased with this.

"Alright." Draco said, grinning devilishly. "Enough of being serious." He pounced on her, rolling her back onto the mattress and tickling her mercilessly until she was screaming with laughter, and begging him to stop. He finally did, with their faces millimeters apart. She closed the gap instantly to capture his lips with her own. He slowly lowered himself onto her body, deepening the already passionate kiss they shared. He carefully rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. He broke the kiss, and then kissed her forehead. She snuggled against his bare chest, and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Hermione?" Draco's sleep filled voice woke her a little.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco."


End file.
